ONE WISH
by MagicalMe007
Summary: What happens to Zant when he gets his hearts most desires? :D Don't forget to R&R!


If you don't like slash then don't read :D thats all I have to say! And don't forget to R&R~

----

**One Wish**

It was one thing that Zant had ever wanted was love. He was lonely most of his days since Ganondorf didn't pay much attention to him since he was only a pet of his. He had succeeded in killing the Hero of Time - Link. That silly little boy that had put Ganondorf in his grave so many times before. He was Zelda's only hope - now lost in the sea of souls. Ganondorf finally had what he wanted after all of the time he spent just trying to regain his rightful place in Hyrule.

He felt a bit off though, Zant didn't know what to think so he sat in an empty hollow room in Princess Zelda's castle that Ganondorf decided to claim as his own. He wished that his master had paid more attention to him, just some sort of affection showing through his amber eyes. He looked at the floor for a while wondering what would become of him now that his task was done. His eyes were averted though when the steel boots came clicking into the room closing the door behind them. It was Zant's very god - Ganondorf coming to join him for the time being. He remained silent for a moment.

Ganondorf on the other side of things had a lot on his mind, he did fortunately have plans for Zant - special plans that he only wanted to share with the fragile framed Twili. He didn't know what to say though, how would he tell him of these plans? His eyes drifted into Zant's as he awaited patiently for himself to respond. They sat for a few minutes, eyes locked on one another.

"Lord Ganondorf what is it you've come to see me for?" Zant felt himself go weak in his presence as a half smile grew on the older man's face. He gave a bit of a chuckle at him out of nervousness.

"Zant… there's something I would like to tell you, but forgive me… how do I begin?"

"I am not so sure… I don't even know what to expect from you."

"Yes… very well then…"

"Are you alright Lord Ganondorf?"

"Yes… close your eyes." He felt brave for a moment and gained back his ego as he ordered the Twili commands like he was used to giving. Zant of course did as he was told without question if not he would be afraid to see the end of things. Ganondorf took the young man into his arms as he let his bearings go for once and just let pure feelings tell him what to do instead of his logic doing all the work. He held the Twili's face fast in his hands as he leaned in for some of his own desires.

Zant felt his masters lips brush his own in the heat of the estacy that raged through his veins. He never knew that something so soft could ever come from a man of such a harsh being, one that wanted terror to spread to all ends of the little world that they lived in. Zant for once in his little pathetic life felt loved by someone, something he never thought he could have. This feeling of his heart being lifted in his chest was so foreign to him - he didn't really know what to think about it. All this fragile man knew was he had found it - one thing he wished he had.

Ganondorf held the Twili in his arms like a lover that he wanted to be but could never tell Zant that since he didn't want to ruin his ego. He kissed him softly - afraid that he would hurt him if he was too rough. He longed for more though - so he made Zant part his lips ever so slightly so that he could feel his tongue against his own. The man beneath him gave a soft moan into his ears like sweet music as he continued to play with him. All that Ganondorf knew was that this was probably the best he had felt in years - since his hands had laid themselves upon the Triforce of power. That surge flew through him again as he experienced this strange new world that he was very cautious going into. It indeed was heaven disguised as a man that he never thought would be very useful to him.

Zant felt his own face flush with thoughts of his master floating around in his head as he continued to give into his desires for him as the two of them spread their feelings for each other, but was it really love Zant wondered - is these even real? Or was he dreaming some sort of strange dream where he found Ganondorf to be quite out of character. It was beautiful though as he continued; Ganondorf soon pulled back a little bit from him letting the kiss break apart leaving the two flustered.

"L-Lord Ganondorf… that was wonderful…" Zant couldn't seem to find his words as he came to realize that this wasn't just some dream - this was reality and it was happening to him. Something he never expected at all - not ever.

"Yes it was Zant, did you like it?" Ganondorf grew a smug look upon his face as it seemed to crack a twisted smile of amusement. And it did amuse him since he loved it when he won, he planned to always win no matter what and no matter what he had to put out of his way for it. This time was different though, he had gotten what he wanted without any fuss from anything which pleased him very much.

"I-I did Lord Ganondorf… c-can I do it again?" Zant was nervous since he wasn't so sure of Ganondorf's reactions since he seemed to be unpredictable.

"You shall but one thing - call me Ganondorf and only Ganondorf. Nothing else - nothing more." Zant nodded as Ganondorf took him back into his arms again. He had to admit that this seemed to be much more fun than women could ever be. After all he did grow up with nothing but women what making him not as prone to become heated by the thought of them. He never really found much attraction or fun in them - only to find that they made great slaves. Nothing but boot lickers is all he had seen them as, but men were superior in his eyes so the thought of Zant enlightened him. So much fun he could have with the young man before him and he knew that he too would enjoy it.

Zant found himself succumbing to the feeling that Ganondorf gave him when he touched him - it was like a high of life for him and he was addicted to it. One touch was everything to him. Maybe now that he had Ganondorf in his own clutches - he wouldn't dispose of him later like he had thought of before hand. That gave Zant relief, instead of hating him he could find something special in him; everything would be fine for now on he thought. His kisses were like wildfire that spread like a wave blasting everything out of its path. A miracle.

They kissed over and over again like two clumsy puppies playing. Zant became more brave, he laid his hands onto his beard at first then they started to slip, going down as they went and removing his armour in the process. He felt the rock hard muscles of his master with upmost delight. they were much more defined and thicker than his own. Ganondorf truly was like a god in his eyes - he was powerful and had a serene beauty about him. Something he couldn't help but to astonish the Twili with. It was like Zant was in a trance as they stopped for a moment and gazed into each others eyes, the god before him though now had become very hungry for him and grabbed his thin muscled arms. Zant felt his cloak start to be pulled off of him by the two powerful hands that surrounded him. He soon found himself in only his pants as he noticed that Ganondorf's hands were much more rougher than his own, rubbing like sandpaper.

They soon became entangled in bed sheets and estacy as they became more heated, sooner or later they found themselves tired and longing for sleep. And so the nights darkness took them over and they drifted off till the morning light had hit them.

~*~

Zant awoke feeling very rejuvenated but yet a tad bit tired from the night before as he found himself upon the chest of sleeping Ganondorf. Who looked peaceful and kind for once in his life; something Zant never thought he would see either unless Ganondorf ever changed his ways which was extremely unlikely. He then snapped out of his daydreaming and realized what he had done the night before with Ganondorf - something he never thought he would ever do in a million years. Sex, Zant originally liked women or so he thought until he started to feel very off place when in the presence of his now lover. He had made love to the king of evil and knew it, but dear goddesses did it ever please him to do so. It was something he, himself found great pleasure in. Not even expecting that such a thing could ever feel so good since Ganondorf obviously had made dear sweet love back to him in return.

Ganondorf soon though had awoken himself and found Zant cuddling into his well toned body. His gaze looked down upon the Twili. He was fully aware of what he had done the night before with the cute little man. Zant compared to him was very frail looking and was shorter than Ganondorf was too but then again Ganondorf was over nine feet. It seemed like this odd wish of Ganondorf's had come true for real. Not just in his dreams but in all essence was reality. Even Zant wanted it so he was pleased to give it.

"Lord Ganondorf, would you be accepting if I told you I loved you?" Zant felt more safer with Ganondorf than he ever had. He even felt more brave with him so he was happy.

"Yes, I love you too Zant, C'mon lets get something to eat - I am hungry." Ganondorf helped drag the Twili out of bed and the two of them went to get food.

"Sure Ganondorf." Zant smiled for once with all of his heart, for once someone understood his feelings and he could return them to the other person. It was something special that the two of them shared but it was something that was surely going to last. He could say that he found what he was looking for, keep it , and treasure it forever no matter what had happened between them. Ganondorf thought of the same thoughts - Zant was the only person he wanted and would always want him. After all he had the Triforce finally - every last piece so nothing would stop him and his lover. Not any more - not ever again. They would rule together forever. Take back the Twilight Realm since they already had the light world and have everything they ever wanted.

_They finally were happy, they had gotten their one wish._


End file.
